Forever yours
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Un extraño chico cae en el jardín de la Deidad, un extraño chico que ninguno esperaba fuese a ser un gran aliado para la guerra que esperaba surgiera.


**Re-make**

 **Advertencias: Out of character, malas palabras más adelante (?).**

 **Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertence.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **::Prólogo::**

Nanami sabía que su vida no era normal.

No lo había sido antes y ahora que había aceptado ser la Deidad de la Tierra no podría serlo jamás.

Para empezar, había crecido siendo criada por un padre apostador que no podía siquiera mantener a su propia familia y su madre, por mucho que adorara a la mujer, la había criado para prácticamente odiarlo y para no confiar en los hombres, por miedo de que la pareja de su hija resultara ser igual a la suya.

Su vida se había alocado más cuando le habían quitado su hogar por culpa del mismo sujeto y se había visto lo suficientemente estúpida para aceptar la ayuda de un extraño, después de todo, ¿Qué clase de persona se acercaba a otra y simplemente le ofrecía vivir en su hogar sin más, y que clase de mequetrefe aceptaba la oferta sin dudar?

Tal vez, y solo tal vez si no hubiese aceptado vivir en la casa de dicho extraño su vida todavía hubiese podido ser normal, en algún momento.

Pero eran tantas cosas las que había vivido con Tomoe, Mizuki y los demás Dioses que no podía encontrar en si misma el arrepentimiento de haber aceptado ciegamente la oferta.

Sin embargo, entre tantas cosas extrañas que le habían pasado jamás había ocurrido ninguna como la de esa tarde.

Recapitulando: Nanami, Mizuki y Tomoe se encontraban descansando en el jardín ubicado en la parte trasera del campo, los tres se encontraban conversando como gente civilizada, algo que Nanami nunca creyó posible si dicha conversación incluía Mizuki y Tomoe, pero ambos demonios habían encontrado la decencia para no empezar a discutir en presencia de su Diosa. Todo marchaba bien, incluso cuando no era costumbre ni de Nanami ni de Tomoe habían acordado embriagarse mientras cada uno decía anécdotas divertidas de cuando eran más jóvenes.

Pero, justo cuando Mizuki comenzaba con su tercera historia un niño-adolescente cayó del cielo, sangrando e inconsciente.

Nanami había soltado un berreo interrumpido por un hipido poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, mientras que sus dos familiares observaban al chiquillo con repulsión, y al mismo tiempo con respeto.

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ayúdenme! – Les ordenó, a lo cual ambos se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato, incluso estando mareados a causa del Sake sagrado.

Entre los dos familiares, quienes caminaban tambaleantes, se las arreglaron para llevar al chiquillo dentro del templo sin lastimarlo, al tiempo que Mamoru y Kotetsu llegaban con el botiquín que la Deidad les había pedido que llevaran.

Tomoe y Mizuki de inmediato se apartaron del muchacho permitiéndole a la Deidad acercarse más a este y empezar a curarlo. Ambos demonios intercambiaron miradas sin saber cómo actuar, ambos sabían que había algo extraño con el chiquillo, después de todo, con las heridas que tenía era prácticamente imposible para cualquier mortal poder sobrevivir a la caída.

\- ¿Quién le haría esto a un niño? – Cuestionó Nanami al aire. No creía que ni siquiera un demonio fuese capaz de lastimar a tremendo angelito que había caído en su jardín. – No sé ni siquiera qué hizo esta herida, ¿Alguno de los dos sabe?

Los dos analizaron con detenimiento la herida, considerando que estaba tardando demasiado en cerrar seguramente había sido con alguna espada de hoja bendita o la herida del chico había sido maldecida. Ambos negaron, nuevamente teniendo el sake sagrado interfiriendo con su capacidad para reconocer la verdad.

Nanami volteó a verlos, suplicando que la ayudaran con la mirada.

Fueron treinta minutos de arduo esfuerzo, después de quince minutos ambos familiares fueron capaces de encontrar una maldición bastante horrenda que impedía que el cuerpo del chico se regenerara incluso con todos los sellos que había gastado la Deidad.

El hecho de que las heridas del muchacho estuviesen maldecidas por fin logró poner a los tres en estado de alerta; no cualquier mortal podría haber conjurado tremenda maldición. Una vez identificada fueron capaces de anularla y curar por fin las heridas del chico.

Nanami por fin se relajó cuando pudo limpiar la sangre del chico sin que brotara más de sus heridas y se dio el lujo de sentarse por completo en el suelo para descansar un par de segundos, antes de que su mente comenzara a inundarse de preguntas.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban las cosas más extrañas a ella? ¿Cómo podría explicarle a la policía que había cerrado heridas que podían haber matado al chico en un par de segundos? ¿Por qué ahora aparecía tremendo chico tan extraño, y quién, por Mikage, había intentado asesinarlo?

Volteó a ver a Tomoe y a Mizuki, quienes miraban al muchacho con el ceño fruncido pero con la mirada llena de admiración.

Su vida se acababa de tornar muchísimo más loca.


End file.
